


Demons within

by MooseDragneel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hits you with the feels, Hurt/Comfort, I just couldnt be bothered adding them, Lemon, M/M, OOC, There are way more characters - Freeform, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseDragneel/pseuds/MooseDragneel
Summary: Gray Fullbuster: Demon hunter extraordinaire. Sexy as fuck. People don’t call the Ghostbusters they call the Fullbusters.Natsu Dragneel: Every gay guys walking wet dream. Hot, loud, oblivious and naive.What happens when Gray and his siblings move to the quiet town of magnolia after a sighting of a demon that looks vaguely familiar to the one that killed their mum Ur? And what happens when Gray meets the adorable Natsu who he cant seem to get out of his head?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on archive of our own so yea probably shitty but oh well.

Gray Fullbuster was in the backseat of an old beat up BMW on the way to a town called magnolia after hearing about a sighting on the demon that killed his mum Ur.

His two older siblings Lyon and Ultear were up front, Lyon was sulking after losing to Ultear in rock paper scissors to determine who would drive, of course Gray didn't care, he never did, after all he was Gray, cool, calm and collected.

They had been driving for six hours straight, not even making one pit stop other then for petrol because Ultear was dead set on revenge, which freaked Lyon out a bit, he had never seen his twin so disheveled before.

He forced back the tears at the corner of his eyes, he would not cry, he would not cry! It was Ur's fault they were in this mess. She just has to go and sacrifice herself for them, so noble! More like so dumb.

He heard the rumble of the engine stop as they pulled up to the old, fallen apart two story house, so sliding out of the car they stared at it.

Ur had stashed away some money for them, even though it was a measly eight thousand dollars 'demon slaying isn't exactly a job you get paid to do' she had said, but luckily she knew someone that owed her a favour, so he gave them this house.

"C'mon Gray, let's unpack and you get first pick of the rooms, yea?" It was a sad attempt to get Gray in higher spirits then when he found out about the move, but it seemed to work because pretty soon Gray was moving all his boxes into his room.

~□~

Beep-Beep-Beep.

Swiping at the alarm clock, Gray groaned and groggilly wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he got out of bed and started walking towards his en suite.

The house was well kept on the inside, making it easier to maintain, there were three bedrooms, two upstairs and one downstairs, two bathrooms including his en suite, and a kitchen and lounge room downstairs.

So naturally Gray picked the one with the en suite and walk in robe, his room also being closest to the kitchen. As he stepped into his shower he turned it on cool, not liking the heat very much.

Sighing, the 16 year old started washing himself, school started at 8:45 and it was currently 7:40 so he had an hour and five minutes to get ready and leave for school.

10 minutes later he got out of the shower and walked towards his bed where his uniform was laid out neatly and ironed, he shrugged on his grey slacks and started buttoning up his white shirt before tying his blue and grey tye around his neck.

Leaving his hair as it is he slumped downstairs where the twins were eating, they had the same uniform except Ultear had on a short grey skirt and her tye was a dark blue. Grabbing an apple he sat down at the table, he was actually beginning to feel nervous and Gray Fullbuster does not get nervous. So they stayed like that until it was time to go, deciding to walk to school to shake off their nerves.


	2. What an ass

Gray was nervous.

The bell had gone five minutes ago and he was still waiting outside his class door. He hadn't gone to school in five years because he and his siblings decided to help Ur in the 'family business'.

So taking in a shaky breath he turned the door knob and stepped into his classroom.

Chaos was the first word that came to his head as he entered the room, there were arguments here and there, a scary red headed women who looked ready to explode and the teacher, a white haired lady was just smiling and saying 'Oh my goodness' over and over.

So walking over to her he said "Um I'm Gray Milkovich-Fullbuster" Nodding her head she gave him a wide smile, before suddenly she said in that same sweet voice but it had a hint of danger in it "ok guys, we have a new student so please quiet down, thank you" 

The class immediately sat down in there seats "ok Gray why don't you tell us a little about yourself" Nodding his head he walked in front of the room and noticed a blue haired girl stare at him with practically hearts in her eyes.

Ignoring her he cleared his throat opening his mouth to say something when all of a sudden he heard the door slam open and shut as someone barged in, everyone looked towards the culprit and noticed a pink haired man.

They all sighed but most stared at him a while longer before turning back towards Gray but his eyes were fixed on the huffing and puffing boy beside him, his hands were on his knees as he took in deep breathes and his eyes were squinted.

His hair was an unnatural pink that drew eyes to him immediately, no doubt he was one of the most beautiful creatures he had even seen, Gray noticed his eyes were a deep forest green.

He had on the same uniform as everyone else, except his unform was all crumpled and his tye was hanging limply around his neck, he also had on a white checkered scarf.

He heard someone speak and Gray noticed it was the red haired girl "Natsu, late again I see" he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment before a wide grin broke out onto his face "sorry Erza"

She smiled back "its quite all right, but if your late one more time im going to have to give you a detention" she said straightening out her red blazer and pushing up the black rimmed glasses on her nose.

"Yeah Natsu, and we all know Erza's detentions are brutal" this time a blonde girl spoke, her hair tied in a high pony and she had on a yellow sweater vest over her white shirt.

Natsu, finally noticing Gray and with a puzzled look said "the heck are you?" There were a few sniggers before the teacher said "Natsu, this is our new student Gray, so please go sit down in your seat" 

Gulping he said "y-yes miss Strauss" keeping that smile on her face she continued "please Gray, continue what you were going to say"

Taking in a deep breath he began.

~

It was the worst two hours of his life, in the first hour the bluenette he now knows as Juvia wouldn't leave him alone and kept calling him names such as 'darling Gray' and 'Gray, my love' which got real annoying real fast.

Her and the blonde girl Lucy got into fights because apparently Lucy was her 'love rival' even though time and again they both told her that wasn't true.

Natsu, the Pinkette kept starting fights with him over the smallest of things and Erza had threatened them more times then he could count.

When he went to second period he felt relieved that the only people from period one in his class was Natsu and lucy until he met the iron beast Gajeel who was covered in piercings.

He and Natsu didn't seem to fond of each other either, but Gajeels girlfriend, a petite blue haired girl named Levy, seemed used to this as she chatted away with Lucy, and he found out they were both major bookworms.

Relieved that he was finally out of that hell he began walking outside and towards the back of the school to eat his lunch which consisted of an apple, a Coke can and some chips.

As he was about to sit down he heard someone calling his name and turned to see Lucy, she was waving at him frantically while running towards him.

"Finally-caught-up-to you" she was breathing in deep breathes before saying "you should come sit with us" she had a broad grin on her face as she said this.

He looked at her to the group she had run from, his worst nightmares coming to life, under a big shady tree sat, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, a boy with messy, brown hair and a girl with short white hair who he didn't know and none other then the wild Natsu Dragneel.

He didn't want to say no but he didn't want to say yes either "c'mon Gray we don't bite- Oh well maybe Erza will but that's not the point, the point is you don't want to be a loner for the rest of your life" as she finished saying that she latched onto his wrist and dragged him towards the others.

They reached the tree in no time and Gray stood there awkwardly as Lucy started talking to Erza, both blushing madly.

"Hey Gray!" He heard Natsu call him as well as motioning for him to sit down next to him, Gray hesitated before complying "so, ice princess, Lucy actually got you to come sit with us hey" he said cheerily. 

"For the hundredth time flame head! My names Gray and no she more or less dragged me here" he answered, noticing the looks both boys and girls were sending the Pinkette, they were looks of hunger, like Natsu was a snack and they hadn't eaten in months.

"Oi, Natsu, what's with all the stares you get?" Gray asked, even though he new what they meant, he had been getting those stares ever since he hit puberty.

"I dont know, people always look at me funny like that" he heard a snort and heard Gajeel say "Natsu here is to innocent and naive for his own good, i swear someone could be telling him they want to do 'it' with him and he wouldn't have a clue what they mean"

Natsu huffed "what do you mean? I would so! I may be a Virgin but I'd understand what they mean" Gajeel rolled his eyes.

Pretty soon he watched as Lyon and Ultear approached "finally made some friends I see" he heard his older brother say before he noticed Juvia and he practically fell over.

She gave him a disgusted look before staring at Gray again, her eyes shone brightly as she watched him talk to his siblings.

After a couple minutes the bell rang and they left for 3rd and 4th period.

♡

It was now 6th period, English, and the teacher, Mr Justine, a young man with long green hair and a beauty spot above his lip, was discussing an assignment due at the end of term.

"Now I will be choosing your partners" There was a string of boos as he explained this "quiet down please, ok first off we have Loke and Aries"

...

As he went off telling everyone who their assigned partner was he finally reached Gray "Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel"

Shit.

Natsu seemed excited about the arrangement however Gray did not.

"So my house or yours?" Natsu asked excitedly. What an ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu couldn't believe it, Gray Fullbuster, the hot new guy who everyone is talking about was actually coming to  _his_ house, talk about unexpected.

Not that he was gay, nope, no sirey, he was as straight as you could get, he just... knew when he saw a good looking guy, that was it.

That wasn't weird, right?

School had finished five minutes ago and they were driving to Natsu's in his flash, bright red four wheeler, Gray had nearly fainted when he seen it, saying he only had an old and rusted BMW, Natsu just laughed and unlocked the car where Gray literally had a spaz attack after seeing the shmick leather seats and modern interior.

Pulling up to Natsu's driveway Gray got a glimpse at how rich the Dragneels actually were, his house was a giant two story on a large block of acherage, beautiful gardens take up the front garden as well as a stone fountain, a sandstone pathway leads up to the large wooden door and from the driveway he could see some pens up ahead out the back.

Natsu couldn't really understand why Gray was so shocked, yea not many people lived in a house like him but still, hes had to have seen a house similar to his before

Walking up the pathway to the door, Natsu gets out his keys before unlocking the door and walking inside, Gray following suit, gaping at the interior, the tiles were a white marble and the walls were covered in photos of Natsu in his younger years and a man with wild red hair and as he got older a boy with short blue hair.

Natsu leads the way up a large spiraling staircase to the next level and walking towards a door before you could hear shuffling and a second later the boy from the photos appears "Natsu! Your back" he giggles out.

He looks no older then 13, he has on a white shirt underneath a pair of denim overalls and a pair of old, worn out converse, Natsu grins and pats the boy on his head "sure am! Hey! I'd like you to meet Gray Fullbuster, new guy in school - the boy replies with an enthusiastic hello - hes here to help me start an assignment, so where gonna be pretty busy, do you mind being quiet?"

The boy - whom Gray didn't know - nodded, eyes wide before saying 'aye' and ran off to his room, Natsu turned around to the taller raven and grinned up at him before turning and leading the way to his room "who was that?" Asked Gray "my little brother, Happy"

Natsu ignored his quizical look, opening the door to his messy bedroom, a bed lay in the far corner, covered in so much junk you could barely see the red sheets and stuffed dragons that lay on it, next to the bed was a tallboy, draws open and hardly any clothes in it, across from the bed, you could see an en suite, the door open and more junk lying about, then, hidden in a corner sat a desk that looked as though it was never used, his walls were painted a bright red, matching his bed sheets, he had photos of his friends and family hanging about the walls randomly.

"Hehe, sorry about the mess" Natsu says shyly, his cheeks flushed, The raven just raised his eyebrow before shrugging as Natsu kicked aside some clothes on his bed and an old pizza box so they could sit down.

Shrugging off his bag, Natsu pulled out his English book, before asking "so who's our hero gonna be?" Gray shrugged, his eyes wondering around the room, sighing Natsu said "How about Mavis Vermillion? You know the girl who died protecting her friends from that gang? Apparently shes one of the top 10 smartest citizens in fiore"

Gray nodded, getting to work on their presentation all though not really paying attention, his mind to occupied on that photo he saw of a raven who was not smiling, he was with Natsu and the other red headed man.

Why did he look so familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want it to be deleted and ive been really busy so I wouldn't have enough time to write a longer chapter and I don't really know who's POV its in, i mean at the beginning it was Natsu's but then it started going over to grays so sorry bout that


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since the Fullbusters had moved to Magnolia, and in those two weeks Gray could officially say that he found Natsu Dragneel utterly annoying and infuriating to the point where he wanted to smack himself over the head ten times over with a hard copy book.

And he had to work on an assignment with the stupid git!

Although he knew the feeling was most definitely mutual, after all, Natsu also participated in sending murderous glares at the taller teen, and one of those reasons was because Gray could act like a total dickhead sometimes and still manage to make girls and guys alike instantly fall for him and his bad boy attitude, and Gray knew this too.

Gray had found out it had been quite hard for the Pinkette to make friends in his younger years, because who would want to talk to the loud and arrogant pubescent boy with his oddly coloured pink hair? No one, thats for sure. 

Of course that was until he went to highschool where he met Lucy Heartfillia, resident golden girl and everyone's favourite go to person for advice, they had instantly hit it off, Lucy then introduced him to Levy and Erza and they introduced him to Gajeel who introduced him to Juvia and henceforth and then not before long they were one of the most known groups in not only the highschool but all of magnolia as well.

Then after that Natsu had hit puberty and voila! He became the source of almost everyone's fantasies.

Gray was currently at his locker getting out his books for the first two periods when the bell for homeroom rang, he sighed, walking to his classroom of lunatics, so not in the mood for their crazy antics today, after all, he had stayed up most of the night with his siblings doing research on the reason for their mothers death, and were sadly no closer to solving it then they were when they first seen Ur die. 

It was something he'll never forget, the way she had stood in front of all three of her children, to protect them from danger and literally stand death in the face, it's horrible rancid breath chilling them to the bone as they saw it give their carer a kiss, it making horrible gagging noises as it probably threw up something in her mouth and her eyes rolling so far back into her head until all you could see was her sclera, blood spilling from her eyes, nose, ears and mouth, her skin going a horrible, sickly pale and her purple veins literally popping and become so prominent it was like she was transparent, the...thing... floating away but no one had payed attention to it as they watched their mum suddenly let out a gut wrenching scream full of so much pain that broke the hearts of the three Fullbuster kids, before she was alight with fire, her scream still carrying out in the forest they were in, blocking the sounds of the others as they screamed and wailed, but it was no use, she was already dead, gone forever, her body slumping to the floor.

He shook his head, wiping furiously at his eyes, he thought enough about it in his sleep, playing the scene over and over again until he woke up and had to run to the bathroom so he could throw up or just dry heave until he got those thoughts out of his head, so he didn't need to have those things running through his mind at school as well.

A couple steps later and he found himself outside Miss Waters room, who, coincidently enough was the swimming Coach, and to top it off her name was Aquarius, she was a curvy women with long blue hair who often bragged about her boyfriend to everyone, people often called her a bitch because of her rude personality, but she was an old family friend of Lucy's so she often jumped to her defence, even though Aquarius was awful to her as well.

Lining up with the class, he stood next to Loke, a boy with wild brown hair and black rimmed glasses who girls often pined for and Loke found himself able to answer the calls of the many horny girls at the school, but Gray couldn't help but feel that he was closest to Loke for some unknown reason.

Miss Waters opened the door and with her usual scowl, ushered the year elevens in and slammed the door shut, she walked to the front of the class, her golden necklaces clinking and clashing loudly with her silver whistle, her hair pulled back by her head band and her sneaker clad feet stomping all the way to her desk before huffing and plopping rather ungracefully into her seat, crossing her arms she said "you know the drill" and with that she pulled her phone out of her purse and sighed dreamily, no doubt messaging her boyfriend.

Everyone either got out some book to read or unfinished assignments and homework to work on, Juvia however -unfortunately he was in his homeroom and his science, maths and geography classes - worked on staring wistfully at who she proclaims to be her love, Lyon had taken a liking to her rather quickly though and everytime they met he would say some sickly sweet sappy stuff which she would reply with an 'ew, Juvia only has eyes for her beloved Gray' before latching herself to his arm, giggling and sending Lyon disgusted faces. 

He got used to it, so he just ignored it, getting out his homework for math, he was actually pretty good at maths, and it was one of his preffered classes, especially since Natsu wasn't in it, so he set about, finishing off his last equation before the half hour was over.

Trudging out with Loke as Aquarius yelled for the class to leave, not wanting to face her wrath they were the first to scamper out, walking in the direction of history, their teacher was a tall and broad old man with a white mustache right under his nose which made him seem that they were his nose hairs, people nicknamed him 'The Celestial King' because he always seemed to have his head in the clouds, but also because he was largely respected and feared.

Parting with Loke who had to go to English, he met up with Erza and Lucy, Erza had the same strict aura around her, her arms crossed and eyes scanning the halls for any students misbehaving and Lucy had the same bubbly look to her as she bounced on her feet, it was no doubt that Mr. Orion (last name i made up for the celestial king) was her favourite teacher and she his favourite student.

Opening the door he beamed at the class and let them in, once everyone had seated he began his discussion on ancient Fiore and the schools founders, Mavis Vermillion, Precht, Yuri Dreyer and Warrod Sequen.

He looked towards the clock, two hours till break, he thought sadly.

♡

It was now second break, Gray was walking with Levy and Gajeel all the way to their usual spot under the large, shady oak tree, Gray was grumbling under his breath until he reached the group, Lisanna gave him a cheerful hello, she was sitting next to Natsu, listening attentively as he spoke.

Everyone knew Lisanna had a crush on Natsu, except Natsu himself, she would always latch onto his arm whenever they were out and try to subtly glare at anyone who gave him googly eyes, but he was still oblivious as ever.

"Hey guys! I've got an idea" everyone turned to Lucy, wondering what her idea would be "so it's the long weekend this week right? Why don't we all go and hang out some place?" There were murmers of agreement as Erza spoke up "I think we can arrange something."

Once everyone had found out what was going to happen they all went back to eating and talking in small groups until the bell for the last two periods went when they all left for separate classes, smiles on their faces once they realised the long weekend was two days away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I tried to make it as long as possible, and I know it's probably really boring but don't worry next chapter stuffs gonna happen hopefully, and I've been reading to much harry potter if you can't tell from the word git just thrown in there, any who thanks for the kudos i actually thought no one would want to read it :) Oh yea i forgot to mention that Mavis was also the school founder last chapter sorry


End file.
